The present invention relates to DC-89 derivatives. The compounds exhibit an excellent anti-tumor and antibacterial activity and are expected to be useful as anti-tumor agents and antibacterial agents.
As compounds similar to the DC-89 derivatives of the present invention, DC-89Al, DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 represented by the following structural formula are known. These compounds exhibit an antibacterial activity against various bacteria and also show an antitumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. ##STR6##
DC-89Al is disclosed in WO 87/06265 (EP-A-0271581); and DC-89A2, DC-89Bl and DC-89B2 are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 119787/90 (EP-A-0351865). SF2582A and SF2582B which are the same compounds as DC-89A2 and DC-89Al respectively are disclosed inJapanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 139590/89 (EP-A-0318056). DC-88A and DC113 having the following structures are disclosed in WO 87/06265 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 177890/90 (EP-A-0376300), respectively. DC-88A and DC113 not only show an antibacterial activity against a variety of bacteria but also exhibit an anti-tumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. ##STR7##
DC-88A derivatives and DC-89 derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 288879/90 (EP-A-0354583), Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 7287/91 (EP-A-0365041) and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 128379/91 (EP-A-0406749). These derivatives are also disclosed in EP-A-0461603 and EP-A-0468400, and a patent application directed to DC-89 derivatives has been filed as Japanese Patent Application No. 21243/91.
Further, derivatives of SF2582C are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 275581/89 (EP-A-0339681) and CC-1065 and its derivatives are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 64695/79 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,888), Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 193989/85 (EP-A-0154445), WO 88/04659 and EP-A-0359454.